the hidden love of a father
by MrsLukeSkywalker1997
Summary: Luke Skywalker is being tortured because he is accused of being a traitor to the Alliance and only daddy dearest can save him. But will he?
1. Chapter 1

**This is right after Empire Strikes Back, Han was frozen but got rescued and thawed out by Princess Leia. Vader may be ooc because I like to read not write .I hope you like this story if you do please review if you don't well let's keep my ego intact. Now onward. For Narnia and For Aslan.  
Disclaimer-unless llama's are made of chocolate I don't own star wars.  
Rebel base naboo- Luke Skywalker was called into the conference room. With his best friend and partner in crime Han Solo. "I wonder why they called us in" said Luke. "It better be good I still have a bounty over my head and I need to get myself out of here" replied Han. "Oh it is good Solo"said Admiral Ackbar menacingly. Your little friend Skywalker is a traitor to the Rebellion and to you. We have reason to believe that Skywalker over here is highly ranked spy under Darth Vader himself, and we want you to testify against him.. "Over my dead body sithspawn" responded Solo, Luke flinched at the statement but no one noticed.  
Edited  
Luke stood up and said "unless blowing up the death star is treason then I am innocent."General Madine entered the room and spat "don't play innocent with us ,you were missing for 3 months after the battle of Hoth and you could have easily given them all the info they needed." "How dare you! Vader killed his dad and his aunt and uncle so stop giving us this crap". Said a very defensive Han. "Plus I just got my hand sliced off you think I'm gonna go around working for the guy". Said a pissed off Luke. "Well if you're not going to cooperate we'll just have to take the answers from you." said Madine. Take him to cell 347. Get out the imperial model the kid's probably got tough skin from working with Vader.  
In the torture cell –"How long have you been working for Vader." Growled Madine. "I'm not working for Vader or anyone in the Empire for that matter." Answered Luke .In turn for his answer he got a needle in his arm that felt as if he were on fire inside, but he didn't cry out or yell because he was a Skywalker. But even his silence could not block the Force and Vader felt the pain his son was feeling. "Luke I can feel your pain talk to me." Luke ignored his father and strengthened his mental shields as well. Madine then asked him again and threatened to stun him. Luke responded "I don't work for the Empire I'm not a traitor" Vader then broke through Luke's weak shields and stated "Son if the rebellion is hurting you let me know and I will kill them for hurting my Son. " Luke responded "Yeah well all this pain is because of you so No, no I don't need you help." After 2 hours of the most inventive torture he could concoct Madine left and went outside to get some rest. He left some of the most vicious rebels he could find and left them to attack him. For countless hours the rebels would stun him and electrocute him . He would not say evn a word for he knew if he started to talk he would never stop and then they would now of his true the guards got tired and decided that the best way to get the information out of him was to break him so they snapped his leg bone in half and he reached his breaking point. He reached out in the force and screamed "Father"  
Executor Private Quarters. - Vader was meditating in his hyperbolic chamber when suddenly felt a wave of pain surge through his body from the force. The blow was strong enough that he had to sit down to avoid falling over. "Father" he then knew the surge was from his son and that though his son had put up a brave fight he was finally been overwhelmed. He couldn't help but feel his heart tinge when his son acknowledged his identity."Son where are you" asked Vader. Luke faintly answered "naboo" before he passed out from the pain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chp 1, Nuff Said**

**Executor Meditation Pod: Vader knew that in that one moment he would do anything for his son and he decided that no matter the cost,even death itself would be worth it,he would save his son. Vader knew that for once his anger would not serve either him or his son well and he concentrated solely on his mission of rescuing Luke and realized that he would need to concentrate all his power into making himself invisible to the Rebels. He knew that the only way he would be able to save his son would be if was able to trick the emperor into letting him leave the ship and the only way to do that was to convince Palpatine that he was building on his powers and building his anger. So Vader requested an audience with the Emperor through a hologram and then he opened all the old wounds that had haunted him for 20 years. He asked that he could be allowed to visit to Mustafar to soak in all the anger,pain,and indignation he felt when he burned in the lava. Vader saw that the Emperor had an almost giddy look in his face at the prospect of his pain and growth in the Dark Side. "You may go my friend, but when you return I expect your power to be tenfold. Vader took this as a dismissal and left. Palpatine remained on the screen and left behind these ominous words,"the plan is in motion,prepare for phase 2"  
Vader ran past the main bridge on his way to his ship in a blur of black fury,so fast that a newly recruited officer knocked into the Dark Lord. This trembling young man was the perfect target for all of Vader's feelings of helplessness. And he crushed the young man's neck in a steel grip before continuing towards the hangar bay,leaving behind another mess to clean up. As he was running Vader used the force to start the ship and R-2 unit. When Vader entered the ship the R-2 announced that "all units are functioning and ready" and Vader was off in a blur of light towards Naboo. Inside the ship in the presence of the stars he promised Padme that he would save their son.**

The Forests Of Naboo-Using his force abilities and the strength of a father needing to protect his son Vader sped past all the Rebels without even getting a glance. He was within 100 yards of Luke's force signature when he was stopped by a gun to his chest. Princess Leias standing in front of him with the most menacing and defensive look that he has ever seen "I swear if you take one more step towards Luke I will kill you in the most painful way possible" said Leia. " Your Highness" was Vader's only response. This seemed to only irritate her more but she maintained her composure and responded " Don't you play the Dark Lord car on me I know you aren't here to kill us, you are here to rescue Luke". "And how do you not that wondering about both this assumption and her ability to see him" Questioned Vader. "I can feel his pain and I can see what you are thinking,I don't know how but I know what your intentions are." "Promise me you'll take him, promise you will keep him safe" she continued. "What" was the only word that could come out of his stunned mouth. "Anything even working for the empire's better than this torture." Said a somber Leia. So Vader trekked into Luke's Cell with his daughters approval,even if he didn't know the truth yet.  
What he saw inside horrified even him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dedicated to StarWarrior72 for her inspiring messages.

Vader could not understand the princess's reasons for trusting him but at the moment he could not give enough concentration to the mystery. He could hardly breathe, with his adrenaline and heart pumping the respirator couldn't keep up. His son's life force is draining so fast that it seems as if he is on the edge of death. "Oh God no I've just found my son and now I'm going to lose him." "Padme, please give me the strength to keep him safe, to save him." He was attacking rebels left and right even while this internal struggle was continuing.

He finally got into the area where Luke's like force was pulsating the strongest. When he entered the room his heart would have stopped if not for the machines he was connected to. His son was strapped on a table, bloodied, bruised and burned. His leg was bent at a precarious angle and his breathing was so slow that without his heightened senses he would have thought him dead.

He bent over Luke and tried to heal him enough for transfer to his ship. Luke's eyes suddenly opened and within a few seconds they were filled with fear, the cornered animal type of fear. Vader could feel his son's anger and it was centering towards the cabinet on the left side of the room. The restraints holding down Luke shattered into pieces and the doors on the cabinet opened and fell off their hinges. A metal cylinder was summoned into Luke's hand and he started attacking Vader.

Vader slowly backed away and tried to sedate Luke. "Luke, your anger needs to be directed at the rebels that did this to you, turn you weapon toward them and make them pay." Yet Luke still came closer with the same look of pain that he had when Ben died. "Luke" Vader continued "come with me rejoin the family that the Rebels have destroyed." At the word family Luke seemed to snap out of his anger. "Father, Help me theirs something controlling me, I don't want to hurt you." At this Luke again passed out falling into a fitful world of pain.

Vader ran out of the compound with his son in his arms. About half way to his ship Leia and Solo came into his path. "Let us come with you" began Leia "We love Luke and the Rebels betrayed us." Vader read his son's emotions as he had been doing periodically and found that Luke's emotions had leveled out while with his friends. "Fine, but if you make any mistakes I will forget all you've done for me and kill you" Threatened Vader.

They continued on their way toward the ship Leia and Han keeping a safe distance away from the two Skywalkers. They entered the ship and right as Vader felt a disturbance in the force he was knocked out.

As he slowly regained consciousness he overheard the Emperor talking to himself. "If Vader betrays his duties to me for his son then he is the enemy, end all my enemies must die."


End file.
